More Than Just Friends Hikaru Hitachiin One Shot
by Crazyanimefan2478
Summary: Hikaru/OC.The story is better that the summary I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran high school host club just the plot and other character!**

* * *

><p><strong>Info<strong>

**Name:Hitomi Yoriko**

**Age:16**

**Blood Type:A**

**Gender:Female**

**Height:5"5**

**Personality:Nice,generous,out-going**

**Length**

**Eye Colour:Blue**

**Family:Rich and father alive.2 little sisters.**


	2. Chapter 2:Story

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran**

* * *

><p>Hitomi laid her head down on the cold, white table. As soon as her head hit the wood, her eyes slid shut. Wincing, she clutched her throbbing head with her hand. She had a very bad head ache. Probably the worst head ache she had ever experienced. All she wanted was for the day to end, so she could go home and rest. As she was drifting off, she heard two familiar voices call out her name.<p>

"Oi Hitomi, are you feeling alright?" Two familiar voices said. Hitomi's eyes snapped open to see the Hitachiin Brothers standing right in front of her. "Uhh, y-yes I'm fine…" She lied. However the twins were not fooled. "Hm, are you sure?" Kaoru asked. "Yes, just a little tired is all." She replied shakily again. "OK, so you wouldn't mind coming with me to the library to get a few books?" Hikaru asked grinning.

"Well, I…..Why not take Kaoru instead?" She plainly suggested lifting her head up slightly. "I would take him but he…" Then Kaoru cut in "It's just that I've got something else to take care of." He stated nonchalantly. "You don't seem to be doing anything important. C'mon Hitomi…It will only take a little bit." Hikaru insisted. Hitomi hesitated. The truth was, she had a crush on Hikaru, and on a normal day she would have been thrilled to go. But she was feeling really out of it today. Never the less, an opportunity to be alone with Hikaru might never come up again…

"Alright Hikaru. In that case I guess I'll come." Hitomi smiled and stood up from the fancy beige cushioned chair she had been sitting in. Hikaru lead Hitomi out of the room into the hall, where they headed right, towards the huge library that held over ten thousand books.

Hitomi walked slow and clumsily through the halls with Hikaru in silence. Hikaru tried to start a flowing conversation. Hitomi on the other hand, was more focused on staying awake and reaching their destination to really pay much attention.

Suddenly, Hitomi found it impossible to keep herself awake, let alone standing. Her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the floor. "Hitomi!" Hikaru gasped. Quickly, he kneeled down to help the fallen girl. "Hitomi are you alright?" He shook her, while glancing around for someone. Unfortunately, there was no one around to lend a hand. Hikaru quickly reached into his left pocket for his cell phone, but cursed when he realized that he had left it with Kaoru.

With no other choice, Hikaru lifted Hitomi off the ground into his arms. _"She's_ _actually surprisingly light."_ Hikaru thought to himself. Then he speedily carried the unconscious girl all the way to the nurses office, which luckily, was only a while away.

When Hikaru reached the infirmary, he explained to the nurse what had happened. They directed Hikaru to a room and she was placed on one of the beds by the nurses. After a small examination, they concluded that Hitomi was suffering from stress and that she simply fainted from exhaustion. They also told him that someone from her mansion (in other words her house) were on their way to pick her up as soon as she awoke.

"I see. What a relief." Hikaru sighed and smiled down at Hitomi. "When will she wake up?" He worriedly asked. "Soon…. At the most 30 minutes." The nurse explained. "OK…" Hikaru nodded and glanced anxiously back to the unconscious Hitomi.

"Hikaru, will you stay with Hitomi while I go back to work?" She politely asked. "Sure, no problem." Hikaru agreed with a smile. "Thank you. Call me when she wakes up." With that, the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her.

Hikaru saw a chair close to Hitomi and decided to take a seat. _"She should be waking up_ _really soon…"_ Hikaru thought to himself. He sat there a few more seconds, staring at Hitomi, letting his mind drift… _"Hitomi is really cute when she sleeps…." _He absentmindedly leaned over her sleeping form and very slowly, very softly, pressed his lips to hers.

He kept this going for a while, but realizing what it was he was doing, he pulled away at least 4 feet. _"What…what the hell did I just do…? I kissed Hitomi while she was sleeping?"_

"Hikaru?" said a voice. "Hitomi, you're awake?" exclaimed Hikaru. "What happened…We were walking to the library and then…" Her voice trailed off.

Hikaru's cheeks were on fire because of the recent event. "I...Um, you…" he stuttered, before turning and fleeing the building…-_-U

Hitomi did not appear at Ouran until the next week, when she was fully recovered.

Hikaru and Kaoru had never kept secrets from each other. So it was only natural that he would tell Kaoru about him kissing Hitomi. Kaoru was his brother, and they were very close so he presumed that he wouldn't have that hard of a time telling Kaoru.

Hikaru found his brother in a classroom that was empty. He didn't appear to be busy, so Hikaru decided to step inside. "Kaoru, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hikaru asked nervously. Kaoru looked up and smiled seeing that it was his brother. "Sure, what is it Hikaru?"

"Well…you know Hitomi…?"

"Uh yeah," Kaoru gave Hikaru a strange look. "Why?"

"Well, remember when she got overworked from stress last week and fainted in the hall? And I had to take her to the infirmary?"

"Yes, I remember you telling me about that…"

Hikaru hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Well, while she was unconscious, I kissed her."

Kaoru's face immediately filled with shock. "Ar-are you serious? How come you didn't tell me? And since when do you have a crush on her? He exclaimed.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry I never told you but...Wait I never said I _liked _Hitomi!" Kaoru smirked slightly at this. "Come on Hikaru. I mean if you don't like her, then why did you kiss her?" Hikaru's cheeks heated up. "I… um…it's just that…" "Hikaru, I think it's okay that you like her… I mean, Hitomi is a great person. And I'm pretty sure she likes you too, so you should tell her."

"Really? Thanks Kaoru, I feel a lot better…." Hikaru leaned on one of the desks next to Kaoru and sighed. He hung around for a while, chatting slightly with his brother and what not.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Hitomi casually walked in. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Hey, what's up guys?" "Uh, hey Hitomi, how've you been?" Kaoru asked, smiling. "Good, thanks for asking." She answered, walking into the room and leaning on one of the desks close to the two boys.

"Hi, Hikaru." Hitomi greeted him with a smile. "Oh, hey." Hikaru said and smiled back. Kaoru glanced to his brother and winked. Then he stood up and said "Well, please excuse me, Hikaru, Hitomi. But I have some things to attend to." Kaoru said, getting up from the desk quickly. "Wait, where are you going?" Hitomi asked confused. "Just some work." Kaoru told her nonchalantly as he hurried out the door, glancing at his brother and grinning before shutting the door.

"That Kaoru always seems to run off without any good reason." Hitomi mumbled to herself. Hikaru nodded and it was silent for a few seconds. "So, what brings you here?" Hikaru asked. "Well, I just wanted to hang out that's all. We're friends right?" replied Hitomi. Hikaru smiled and leaned against the desk next to Hitomi. "You're right Hitomi we are friends but…Don't you want to be _more_ than friends?" Hikaru said looking Hitomi directly in the eyes.

"Hikaru, what do you mean by that…?" Hitomi asked with a puzzled expression. "I mean this" and with that Hikaru leaned in towards Hitomi and kissed her softly on the lips. Hitomi's cheeks immediately heated up, and she was as stiff as a brick, but very soon she kissed back. It lasted about 8 seconds until Hikaru was the first to pull away.

"Hitomi, I really like you…Will you be my girlfriend?" Hitomi's eyes widened, but this time it wasn't that hard to recover. She smiled ear to ear. "Hikaru…yes! I like you too!" she exclaimed. "But is it really okay, since you're in the host club and all…" said a frowning Hitomi. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out." Said Hikaru with a reassuring smile. "Oh…Okay, I'm counting on you." Hitomi grinned back at Hikaru, and wrapped her arms around him in a sweet hug.

Outside of the room stood Tamaki, Kaoru, Takeshi, Honey, Kyoya, and Haruhi hovering over the door. "This doesn't feel right. It's wrong to eavesdrop…."said Kaoru. Haruhi nodded. "I'm with Kaoru; this doesn't feel right at all." She agreed. "Oh well, as long as they don't find out, it'll be okay." whispered Tamaki. Kaoru sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right….."

And they all lived happily ever after XD

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
